1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a battery pack, an apparatus including a battery pack, and a method of storing the history of a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The number of different apparatuses including batteries are gradually increasing. For example, home appliances, such as electric drills and vacuums, use a battery to increase the portability of the appliance. Additionally, electric cars using batteries are becoming increasingly popular due to the price of oil. Energy storage systems using batteries are becoming more prominent as a backup power source not only in industry but also in households.